


Slytherin and Gryffindor

by DracoPendragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets visited in the hospital wing by someone he didn't think cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin and Gryffindor

The first thing that Draco noticed was that he was lying down.

The second thing he noticed was that someone was speaking to him. Someone with the voice of an angel, sweet as honey. He strained to listen, to figure out who was talking. Potter . But why was Potter anywhere near him? Draco stopped thinking: it hurt. He listened instead to what the raven-haired boy was saying to him.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what the spell did, I never wanted to do this to you, I'm so sorry."

Draco tried to move his lips, to form words. Nothing. He heard crying, and looked towards the Gryffindor. At least my eyes work . The Chosen One was sat in a chair next to Draco's bed, tears streaming from his bright green eyes. Draco blinked.

Suddenly, soft lips were on his own, the smell of cinnamon permeated the air, and a hand was messing up his hair. The kiss didn't last long though. Potter pulled back, eyes tearier than they had been before, and he ran out of the Hospital Wing. Draco tried to call him back, but to no avail as his mouth was still adamant on not forming words.

* * *

Draco drifted between the realms of consciousness and dreams for a while.

* * *

When he was dismissed from the care of Madam Pomfrey, Draco made his way to the Great Hall. It was Sunday, and most of the school would be in there. Hopefully, he'd find who he was looking for there.

"Potter!" Draco ran to the Gryffindor table.

"What do you want?"

"This."

Draco pulled the other boy into a kiss without giving him time to fight back. He ran his hand through jet-black hair trying to pour all his passion into the kiss. He felt the slightly smaller boy relax into the sensation, and was surprised to feel lips part under his.

Draco pulled back. "How long, Potter?"

"Since we first met. Malfoy," came the reply.

"Same."

Draco outstretched his hand to Potter, as he had done in the First Year. This time, his offer was accepted. Potter's smooth hand wound its way around Draco's.

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor turned and walked calmly to the door, hand in hand, pushed it open and left the Hall, leaving behind the gormless stares and whispers of all the onlookers.


End file.
